(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device and method for supporting an instrument case in a manner that allows the case to present the instrument to a user. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a stand that includes four independently movable arms that extend from a central junction or hub. The arms are used to grasp the instrument case and to support the instrument case while presenting the musical instrument, in the case, to the musician.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Musicians often rely on several musical instruments, each instrument serving as a backup for another instrument or simply providing a different sound. Thus, there is a need for a device that supports these instruments while not in use by the musician. Examples of devices that support guitars while not in use include U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,225 to Hsu, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,497 to Pirchio et al.
The approach taken by Hsu and Pirchio et al. serve as good examples of other known devices in that they have been adapted for accepting an instrument, such as a guitar, directly on the stand. This approach, however, exposes the guitar to the possibility of harm from falling objects, accidental collisions with passers by, or harm from falling due to the misplacement of the guitar on the stand. With this type of device the guitar is also exposed to dust and climatic conditions, such as humidity, that may harm the instrument.
To protect musical instruments, such as guitars, it is customary to provide a case that cradles and protects the instrument while stored or in transport. These cases typically include rigid sides and a padded internal compartment that will protect the instrument from accidents, such as falls, collisions, or spills. In order to play the instrument, the musician typically removes the instrument and places the unprotected instrument on a stand, such as the Hsu stand or the Pirichio et al. stand.
Other examples of guitar stands can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,417 to Yu, 5,836,552 to Yu, or 5,744,735 to Liao. These devices provide folding legs and a rest that accepts the back portion of the body of the guitar, allowing the guitar to be laid back against the rest. These devices suffer from the same limitations as the Hsu or Pirchio et al device in that they leave the guitar or musical instrument very exposed to external forces.
Other known stands for supporting musical instruments include devices such as the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,649 to Eason, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,204 to Terada. These mechanisms, however, have been designed for providing planar support as is required in supporting a keyboard or the like while playing.
A review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a device or system that allows a person to provide support to a musical instrument, such as a guitar, and the protection of a guitar case. Additionally, there remains a need for a simple device that allows a user to store a guitar or other musical instrument in its case until ready to be played.
Still further, there remains a need for a device that can securely hold a musical instrument without placing excessive force directly on the instrument.